Remus Cousin
by Shadowabyss191
Summary: Marauder's time. A new girl comes to Hogwarts. She's from America and Remus cousin. She catches both a Marauder and a Snakes eye. SiriusXOC JamesXLily


Remus Cousin Chapter 1 Rosenburg (11/30/11)

**Hi guys this story did not make the cut. I know this is early. I will be posting chapter 2 as soon as i'm over the flu. **

**Summary:** Remus's cousin from America comes to visit as an exchange student. She has a mysterious past and is considered by most of there family as Remus twin sister. Her mother being the black sheep of the family has caused her to be ostracized in that her secret is easy to keep, but now that she has friends will it stay that way?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I will delete all rude comments. Due to the contest I will be updating the first chapter every four days so that I can thank everyone who is reviewing.

**Contest:** I'm doing a contest between some of my stories. It will end on Dec 10 at 23:59 central time. Which ever story gets the most reviews from multiple authors gets to be the story that is completed.

I was fallowing a girl with long flowing dark brown hair, she had a light tan, and when she would turn around to see if I was still chasing her her deep hazel green eyes filled with mirth and she'd run faster. I often chased this girl and she always is laughing. We weave in and out of the tree's and jump across a creek. Soon we make it to a red dirt road with a house at the end and a field of corn on our right, and an apple orchard on our left.

"Come on Remus" the girl squealed. I soon ran past her and she just seemed to beam. Soon we where matching each other stride for stride as we ran. She jumped on my back and hugged me tight.

"Remus your my favorite person." She whispered as we fell to the ground.

I woke up and looked around. I was in a bed with Peter across from me on a chair, next to me was Sirius curled up, and James was in the bathroom. I sighed and rest my head on my pillow as I thought about my dream. It had been a long time since I had dreamed of the hazel eyed girl. It was one of my favorite dreams. I finally decided to get up and get dressed. I checked my trunk and made sure everything was in it. Soft walking reached my ears, they came closer and soon Mrs. Potter rounded the corner.

"Good morning Remus, I see you and James are up, would you mind helping me wake the other boys?" she asked. Mrs. Potter was our mother. She took care of all of us even though we all had mothers. She had adopted Sirius this summer after he ran away. But she acted like she had four children instead of just the one she had birthed.

"Of course I'll wake them." I smile as I walk over to Peter and slowly wake him up. She smiled and left the room. Peter looked up at me sleepily and stretched. "Come on we must leave soon." I tell him. I turn around and look at Sirius, he was curled up like a dog on a doggy bed and looked so peaceful. "Oh well," I murmurer "Sirius the train is going to leave soon with or with out you on it." that's all I had to say before Padfoot shot up and started getting ready. At that moment James came out of the bathroom ready to leave for the train. Soon we were all ready and headed to the train.

"I can't believe you boys are in your sixth year." Mrs. Potter said I nodded. She did not know of the illegal activities all of us where in because of my problem. She loves me even though I do turn into a dark creature on the full moon.

"We can't either." Sirius replied

"We'll be good." she tells us. We smile because we know she'll get on average 10 notes a month about James and now Sirius. We arrived at the station and soon arrive on the platform.

"We'll I guess I'll see all of you at Christmas." she told us hugging each of before we climb on the train.

"Of course Mrs. Potter we would love to come." I smile as I pull away from her and board the train. Sirius and James we're already finding us a compartment as Peter and I tried to keep up with them. Soon we find a compartment and settle in. I quickly leave to do my prefect duties as the rest of the Marauders start planing our latest adventure. I arrive at the the Prefect briefing compartment. Prefect's you are the first to know along with the Head boy and girl, that we will be having a transfer student this year. The student is coming from American and studying with us for the next year. The student is at the castle already. The student is being sorted in to houses as we speak. Now the rules are the same just make sure there is no mischief on the train. Professor Slughorn looked right at me.

"Yes sir." we all coursed and went about our duties. Finally we got to Hogwarts everyone gets out and heads to the Great Hall. We finally arrive and get settled in the Hall and the new students where sorted.

"Good evening," Professor Dumbledore spoke "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I especially welcome our new students. I have only a few announcements before we dive into the marvelous feast. I would like all students new and old to welcome our exchange student. Her name is Abigail Rosenberg. She is the last new Griffandor for this year. A girl walks through the doors of the Great Hall, she had long flowing hair, it was a rich dark brown, and she had pail skin. "I can't believe it." I thought, there stood my favorite person in the world.

~Abigail Rosenberg POV~

I look around the room with its big tables and the grandeur of it all. I just nod at Headmaster Dumbledore and walked over to the Griffandor table. I sat down next to a red haired green eye girl, a sandy hair, pudgy kid, across from me was my favorite person. I smiled at him many of my memories where filled with us spending time together.

"Its been to long Mooney." I smiled at my cousin, watching as his hazel brown eyes widen and finally turn into a smile.

"Now children, let us start the feast." Dumbledore said to start the eating.

"How have you been Vixy." Remus asked

"I've been great Mooney, I'm sorry I did not tell you about transferring here but I thought it would be a wonderful surprise for you." I smile trying not to laugh.

"It is." Remus beams, "I've missed you so much. I want you to meet my friends, on your left is Lily Evens, your right is Peter Petigrew, on my left is Sirius Black, and my right is James Potter."

"Hello." I nod at everyone

"It is very nice to meet you. Remus never told me that he had a cousin." Lily said.


End file.
